leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Fortune/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Miss Fortune ramps up if she hasn't recently taken damage. Avoid getting hit to move . * Use on the furthest enemy minion if enemy champions are hiding in the back. It will bounce to them for lots of damage. * Make sure to utilize while is on cooldown to maximize the active's availability. * Try to don't keep on the minion you are about to last hit as it will make your farming easier and more efficient. ;Playing Against * Miss Fortune's is removed if she is damaged by an enemy. * Miss Fortune is easy to kill if you can reach her. Target her first in teamfights. * Save your crowd control during teamfights to interrupt her . * While you're on lane, don't stand behind closely dying minions. will punish you hard with if you make this mistake. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** This passive allows for an easier time last hitting due to the increased damage on hit. The on-hit damage scales with levels, attack damage, and critical chance. ** is a good form of harass, especially when paired with since the second shot will prioritize targets already marked. ** Alternate between targets to refresh the mark and deal more damage. * ** applies to the initial target and (if there is) to the target behind the first. ** Before choosing targets, watch the cone between the target and anything behind it to ensure a second hit (if not using Quickcast). ** Anything that dies from the first shot will increase the damage dealt to the second target (if there is one). * ** The passive enhances Miss Fortune's speed which is useful both out of combat or in a fight, as long as no damage is taken. ** Activating it will bring her passive movement speed to full power immediately, which is useful for getting in and out of combat. ** The active attack speed buff is useful for pushing minion waves and towers. ** Proper positioning is key to ensuring that the passive movement speed buff is not removed. * ** This ability uses a lot of mana early on, so use it sparingly. ** Aim at a spot which can make it hard for enemies to escape the slow. *** If aimed right, this can be used to secure kills and make getaways. ** This ability grants vision in its area of effect, which is useful for scouting walls, bushes, or areas where you do not have vision. ** If you play with , it'll allow you to collect stacks without getting closer. * ** This ability is best used after an allied champion applies hard crowd control (like or the third cast of plus ) to ensure maximum damage. ** Using prior can prevent enemies from escaping its area of effect. ** Putting more levels into increases the number of waves. ** Miss Fortune is vulnerable while channeling this ability, especially to enemy champions who can apply hard crowd control. Positioning is important to ensure she won't get interrupted. ;Rune Usage * is a great option for as it will greatly increase your damage if you are ahead. Remember that I'll also greatly increase 's damage during teamfights. * will grant you a bit more sustain while fighting. It's the best option for her as will only apply after flashing and you can't activate too often unless you have a hard crow control support like . * is a really good option if you want to increase your damage even more. * will allow you to use your ultimate more often which can be really helpful as deals a lot of damage. * will allow you to use your ultimate on lane more often without worrying your team will need it during teamfights. Also, remember than can use mana pretty often, making this rune even more useful. * is a really great option to increase your damage, allowing you to synergize with ;Item Usage Miss Fortune relies on her damaging abilities, basic attacks, and . Currently, there are two build paths that she can follow: the standard attack speed and critical chance build, and a Lethality and armor shredding build. * Regardless of the build path taken, there are two options for starting items. is good for the health and lifesteal, while is useful for the extra gold generation, though it only provides a small amount of health on hit and 1 less attack damage. can either build into or , depending on the player's needs. ** For the critical chance build, is a good first item because of how reliant is on her abilities for damage. is also a must for this build in order to buff second shot and damage per wave. Attack speed items include for stronger turret pushing and single target damage or for dueling power. ** For the Lethality build, is usually the first item as the active movement speed works in tandem with movement speed buff. is also crucial to this build since can apply the armor shred very quickly. is also part of this build because of the and the ward spotting passives. *** If following the Lethality build, can be considered as a potential starting item as can be built faster, although it lacks any form of sustain. * After wrapping up the initial builds, Miss Fortune can look into other items like or for lifesteal (and cooldown reduction from the latter), or for enemies stacking armor, and or for protection. ;Countering * makes it easy for Miss Fortune to harass squishy targets, so try to stay far from her to avoid being hit. * The second shot of deals more damage if it kills its first target, so try not to stay behind low health minions in the laning phase to avoid being forced out of lane. * Any attack against Miss Fortune, even from a minion, will remove passive speed. * Stay mobile to avoid the damage from the - combo, especially when Miss Fortune is paired with an initiator like or . * Miss Fortune is most likely behind her team while channeling , so try to get to her to interrupt the damage. ru:Мисс Фортуна/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Miss Fortune